wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Drasant
Introduction Drasant (Asin.: /dreɪzænt/) is a highly advanced colony in the Asicarian System. Settled in 530, Drasant was the second colony established by the Asinican Republic. The world is well known for its natural beauty, especially in the northern hemisphere where most settlements lie. In 780, it was one of three worlds adopted by the Planetary Parks Service following the Asinican Republic joining the program. Drasant has recently seen a surge in growth after conglomerate Odre Industries relocated it's headquarters to Novvy Kiyev. History Terraforming of Drasant began in 501 ERB by the Asinican Republic. The temperature of the planet, while cool, was suitable for life, so the only notable change was the importation of billions of seeds and millions of lifeforms. Most of the world had grown into a massive forest by 526, and so efforts to begin colonization had started preparing. However, due to a number of setbacks including conflict with Jeral, colonization did not start until 530. By 550, the colony had already reached 100,000,000 people, by far the most rapid surge of colonization seen since the evacuation of Earth a thousand years prior. The first settlement, Novvy Kiyev, was declared the capital city and rapidly expanded into a thriving metropolis rivaled only by Reagan and Fetore. For a brief period in 603, the colony was under siege from Jeral after a Jeralic destroyer warped into orbit of the world. Asinican military was quick to engage the attacker, and it was quickly subdued. Present 21% of the world has been designated as a Hemipheral Park by the Planetary Parks Service. Ringworld 00, a ringworld constructed in 821, was placed in orbit during the summer of 837, where it currently resides. Geography Drasant is very similar to Prima Asinica in composition, but it is much cooler than most other Asinican territories (Only the Asinican claim on Wintermoor is colder). The majority of the world is covered in thick coniferous and boreal forests. The world is hugely mountainous, leading it to be widely considered to be one of the most beautiful landscapes across human space. Oddly enough, the world has very small polar ice caps, occasionally completely melting away. Researchers are still unsure why this is, but it is believed that a combination of geothermal activity as well as dry climate on the caps prevent major growth. The worlds oceans are fresh water species, unlike Earth, Prima Asinica, and Nova Asinica. Within the expansive forests lies the largest nature reserve on an established colony. Over 100,000 species call the world home, over 40,000 of which are insect species. The worlds oceans produce massive quantities of freshwater fish for a minor seafood market. Economy Drasant's economy makes up about 19% of the entirety of the Asinican Republic. Mostly lumber, it is also heavily reliant on titanium deposits found beneath the surface of the world. A large tech and spacecraft industry also exists on the world, with Odre Industries being based in Novvy Kiyev. Seafood has played a minor role in the Kamchadal economy as well, being the second largest producer in the Asinican Republic after Blue Earth. Unlike Blue Earth, Drasant produces mostly fresh water based species. Lumber Drasant is the Asinican Republic's top lumber producer, producing six times the next best producer, Prima Asinica. Most of this lumber is White Pine, a sturdy but light wood found in the Midwestern region of the former United States. The expansive forests have drastically changed the composition and acidity of the soils to the point where few other vegetation can be found naturally. Oak, Red Pine, Maple, Birch, Fir, and various fruit trees are also common across the world. Agriculture In the regions surrounding major cities, sprawling farms produce 15% of the nations total food exports. Many varieties of food are grown here, including potatoes, tomatoes, squash, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, soy beans, lentils, corn and rice. Much of the soil used by these farms had to be modified to suit the needs of the crops. Local plants discovered on the world have been introduced to the Asinican diet, including the Drasanti Surenberry. Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Planet